


Dessert

by PhenomenalBrat



Series: Dansen smut Bible [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, Comfort, Dessert, F/F, Lena Luthor Mentioned - Freeform, Massage, Oral Sex, Smut, healthy eating, working out. Mild temperature play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Alex tempts Kelly to indulge in some dessert....and a massage.Kelly works through some personal insecurities.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Dansen smut Bible [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: I'm actually rather ambivalent about the idea of diets tbh. To be clear, now saying that Kelly is dieting here per say either.

Alex licked her lips as she gazed at Kelly. Her eyes focused on her fiance as she cut the ends off some strawberries. The bowl of black berries had already been washed and cleansed. Kelly had just returned from a workout at the gym with Lena. They had group memberships through Lcorp. Kelly had recently started taking advantage of the member in an effort to "shift a few pounds'' as she had said after the holidays. 

Alex didn't personally see why her fiance felt the need. Kelly was quite frankly...delicious; Soft but muscular in a delicate way, gently curved and tempting in a way that made Alex mind run wild with interest. Those tight spandex yoga pants and sports bra Kelly wore to work out, had to be... _ distracting  _ when she worked out. 

A part of Alex was just the tiniest bit unhappy that the people at the gym got to see her fiance like this when Kelly worked out. They really weren't worthy.

"Hey babe." Kelly greeted her. 

"Hey."

Kelly dropped her mini duffel that she used at the gym. She reached upwards, stretching and bending a bit. "Crossfit class ran a little long today. I am sore," Kelly confessed.

Alex stopped cutting and dicing at the fruit as she stepped around the counter, walking towards Kelly. She felt like she was being drawn like a moth towards a flame. "I bet you are," she commented as she came up close enough to touch her. " Did you remember to stretch and stay hydrated?" Alex wasn't asking to be patronizing. A lot of people just generally forgot or bypassed warm-ups when working out. She carefully pulled Kelly into an embrace. Her hand rested on the small of Kelly's back. 

"Uhm…" Kelly made a satisfied noise.

"How about…" Alex leaned in for a quick kiss, " You go take a nice hot shower and I give you a massage and help you relax. I'm almost done cutting up fruit for snacks."

"Sounds healthy."

Alex was truth be told a little tired of being healthy and eating right. She felt like she'd been having healthy egg whites, and tea for breakfast, fruit for lunch and Crisp clean baked fish or chicken for dinner for weeks. Granted it was delicious of course, but truthful it was mainly in solidarity with some healthier eating choices Kelly wanted them to make. She had also cut back on drinking after a rather deep conversation they had about it; Not that she gave it up completely of course but still. At this point her brain was craving a little...sugar or dessert. 

Kelly kissed her again. "Sorry I've been so absent lately. Between these new workout classes and work, I feel like I've been neglecting you."

"Babe, I understand you're busy. I mean I have been missing you." Alex pouted a little.

"Alex-"

"But I suppose being a kept woman on your arm, languishing in a penthouse apartment, while I cook and clean as my sugar-" Alex joked.

Kelly stepped back, slapping her playfully on the stomach. "Oh. You're my kept woman now huh?" Kelly laughed.

"I shall greet you at the door wearing nothing but seran wrap and a smile from now on."

Kelly looked Alex over in a way that made her feel naked though in a very good way.

"That sounds quite delicious." Kelly reached up stretching again, and rotating her shoulders a bit to loosen up. "It is a very nice body."

"I know. So is yours," Alex commented pointedly.

Kelly laughed a little. "Alex-"

"Alex stepped back closer. "You might be overworking your body a bit babe. You need rest.

Kelly sighed. " That's- probably a little bit true." She admitted. "I've just felt a bit lazy the past few months. I don't know. Maybe I felt too sedentary. " 

"You're hardly sedentary. Every few weeks we are running for our lives as some new threat tries to kill us." Alex kept a light but serious tone as she joked darkly but gently about the reality of their lives.

Kelly pouted a little. "My-" she mumbled something that Alex couldn't quite make out.

"What?"

"My skinny jeans were a little tight. I kinda put on a few. I know that's stupid. It just made me feel like I had lost my edge and needed to get in a good workout. I-I felt...out of step and like I-"

"Kelly-" Alex looked at her fiance with a soft indulgent look. "You haven't put on weight. And even if you had, you still the most breathtakingly warm, gorgeous, sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on. You definitely haven't lost a step either and even if you had, you're allowed to."

Kelly looked almost flustered momentarily by the compliment.

"Alex- You-"

"It's true… You're exquisite. Now go take a warm shower, and let me reward you with a massage? Deal.

"Deal."

Alex kissed the top of Kelly's forehead before watching her walk towards the bathroom. Her eyes lingered momentarily on the sway of Kelly ass as she walked off in those tight yoga workout pants. Alex looked back at the counter where the fruit still sat, waiting for her to finish cutting it. 

She walked back over to collect her knife and finish her task. Her eyes landed on the fridge as she looked around and she was struck with an idea of just how she wanted to reward her lover. In Alex mind there was simply no reason Kelly should feel the tiniest of uncertainty about a single inch of her delicable body. She was going to give her some vigorous reassurance very soon.

**. . . .**

Kelly stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She headed right for the bed. Alex had the light in the room dimmed and Kelly could smell the scent of honey and lavender in the air from the candles. On the nightstand was a bottle of edible chocolate scented massage oil. Alex had laid out two towels on the bed that were obviously for Kelly. 

She took off the towel and laid down on the bed, on top of the towels, on her stomach. Her hand rested under her head as she let herself relax and wait for Alex.

**. . . .**

Alex stepped into the room. She had changed into silk sleep shorts and a tank top. She carried a tray with Diced strawberries and diced peaches and a little bit of chocolate melted dip. There was also a tiny cup of ice cream; just a little sinful food splurge to tempt her love with. The lavender candles she had lit made the room smell incredible. 

Her eyes were drawn to the bed where Kelly lay, relaxing and naked and freshly clean from her shower. Alex just stood there for a moment drinking the sight of her girlfriend in. She stepped further into the room, walking to the bed to sit down and set the fruit dessert tray on the night stand.

"Hey beautiful." Alex' voice caressed Kelly's naked skin.

Kelly sighed but made no movement otherwise. Alex rested a hand on the small of Kelly back, lightly and gently rubbing.

Kelly giggled a little. "Your hands are cold."

"Sorry babe. Just gotta take a second to get 'em warmed up." Alex pulled her hand back. "But first," she grabbed a strawberry slice, and dipped it into the chocolate ice cream" A little dessert and fruit, just like I promised you."

"Alex-" Kelly still lay with her eyes closed.

Alex leaned closed to Kelly's ear to whisper. "Let me tempt you." 

"I-"

"It's your favorite triple chocolate ice cream and strawberry."

"That's not fair."

"All is fair in love and war baby."

"That does sound delicious." Kelly opened her eyes looking at the tray on the nightstand.

"You deserve to treat yourself. Close your eyes and just enjoy. " Kelly's eyes closed as Alex brought the treat to her lips, feeding her the strawberry and ice cream. The soft pleased noises Kelly made did dirty things to Alex mind as she watched Kelly lick her lips.

"Uuuu…"

"God… You're gorgeous when you're enjoying yourself," Alex complimented as she reached for another slice of strawberry and dipped it into the ice cream before feeding it to Kelly.

"I love triple chocolate." Kelly practically moaned the words out.

"I know. That's why I brought it, " Alex tells her, sounding both amused and pleased. 

**. . . .**

Kelly sighed with satisfaction as Alex moved on the bed, to straddle her. Alex reached for the spoon, and Kelly heard her taking a bite of ice cream herself.

"Good?"

"It's delicious. But I can think of something sweeter." Alex' voice was full of want and something Decadent that made Kelly shiver.

Alex reached for the bottle of massage oil, grabbing it off the nightstand. Kelly then heard the drawer to the night stand open. The soft black cloth she usually used to blindfold Alex, brushed across her cheek.

"Kelly?" Alex voice held a question. 

"Yes."

"Not too tight. I know you don't like that." Alex reassured her. "I'm just gonna take care of all that soreness for you," Alex tied the mask carefully, making sure it wasn't too tight. " Just relax. Let me be... _ of service _ love"

God the way Alex said that word...the way her hands lingered on Kelly's body...she felt very taken care of already. The touch of the chocolate scented massage oil onto her back, brought a deeper, warmer and more delicate chocolate scent to the room. Before Kelly could speak, the spoon with a bit of ice cream on it, touched her lips. "Have a taste love." It was both a request and a command all at once. She parted her lips letting Alex feed it to her for a moment. 

"I really shouldn't be indulging too much." Kelly commented with a small level of self depreciation. 

Alex hand worked, massaging and kneading Kelly's shoulders. " Move your arms down to your side babe. " 

Kelly immediately obeyed the instructions and moaned with gratification as Alex worked firm but steady circles down her back.

"You should indulge anytime You desire." She kissed Kelly's shoulder as her hands worked down Kelly's back.

"Alex-" Kelly's voice was slightly breathless.

" No. No. No self depreciation or feeling like you need to earn rest or treats or indulgence okay. " This order was followed by Alex kissing down Kelly's back carefully and softly following the trail her hands were leaving. It was warm and relaxing. "Good?"

"God yes!" Kelly felt sinful, almost wanton as she made that admission. She was enjoying every second of this.

"Do you wanna know what I think about when I see you like this? When you're soft, warm and delicate under my touch?"

Now that Alex had asked Kelly did want to know. "Tell me. " She whispered words out.

"I think about how you," Alex firm, steady work had gotten down to the small of Kelly's back, " are a work of art; healer, fighter, builder, soldier...lover all rolled into one. Alex leaned in to kiss the small of Kelly's back. Her hands shifted down to knead Kelly's shapely ass, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend's bare flesh in the hand before one hand moved back to rest on Kelly's thigh. 

"Alex, god-" The semi command in Kelly's voice was clear. 

"I'm at your  _ service. _ " Alex could clearly tell how intrigued and aroused Kelly's body had gotten during this rub down. She sounded almost smug. She clearly wasn't ready to end foreplay though. She ran her hand up the inside of Kelly's thigh feeling the heat and wetness from her body. " Would you like me to finish your message?"

"Yes! Please!

"Something to indulge in?" She was teasing. Kelly could tell. "Roll over babe." Alex' instructions were simple and clear. Kelly complied obediently rolling onto her back when Alex gave her space to do so. 

**. . . .**

Alex licked her lips as she looked down at Kelly. She moves back over her. Her hands are still slick with the massage oil as she places one hand down on Kelly's chest just below her breast. The rise as fall of her girlfriend's breast, the light touch of neediness she can hear coating Kelly exhalation...it's all beginning to spin her senses right 'round.

She reached over grading a spoon full of the ice cream. There were only about two bites left. She brought the spoon to Kelly's lips and watched her lick it clean. It was an entrancing sight. Her mind instantly pictured Kelly mouth licking somewhere…

Alex pulled the spoon back, setting it down and leaning in to kiss Kelly's lips; soft, luscious and tasting of sweet,delicious ice cream…

"Alex- please-'' Kelly's voice was almost whining, just on the edge of begging as Alex pulled back. She shifted around on the bed as Alex' hand wandered over her body. She arched up into Alex' touch as Alex' hand massage over one of her breasts. Her thumb was stroking over Kelly's nipple and drawing a gasp from Kelly's lips before Kelly reached up to pull Alex back into an intense and heated kiss.

"You want more dessert love?" Alex' voice was dirty and teasing now as she pulled back from the kiss. 

Kelly's fingers still lingered in Alex's hair and Alex made no move to untangle herself from Kelly's touch. "I think I want my dessert now." Alex' eyes were dark and inflamed as she looked down at Kelly's body, appreciating and caring and hungry to make it sing with ecstasy. 

Alex reached for the spoon grabbing the last scoop of ice cream. She looked at it 

before her eyes were drawn back to her lover. "I want a much sweeter dessert than this. She lowered the spoon and leaned forward to whisper in Kelly's ear. "Wouldn't you love for me to taste every inch of you, lick the ice-cream off you, my favorite dessert."

Kelly's body arched and moved seeking more of Alex' touch. "Alex- God! Yes!"

Alex let the spoon rest on Kelly's chest, letting the sweet ice cream melt a little as it slid on to her girlfriend's body, sliding between her breast, sticky and slippery and delicious looking…

"Ahhh.." Kelly inhaled sharply.

"Careful love. It's cold," Alex teased before setting the spoon aside. Her lips decended to Kelly's body to taste the trail of sweet delicious ice cream and the implacable treat that was Kelly's unique taste. Her tongue followed the trail the ice cream left on Kelly's skin. She lingered between her girlfriend's breast momentarily teasing and kissing along the side, before continuing. 

Kelly moved through Alex' hair languidly as Alex descended down her body.

"Alex- please! I want-"

Alex could taste exactly what Kelly wanted. It was in the air. The flavor or her excitement danced in the air as she licked the last of the ice cream from Kelly's skin.

She moved further down between Kelly's thigh seeking a much more decadent treat.

"Love?" She questioned as she kissed the side of Kelly's thigh.

"Yes! I need-"

Before Kelly could finish that sentence, Alex tongue was licking her center. Her tongue teased at Kelly's clit drawing moans from her as her back arched and she pressed closer to Alex, seeking more stimulation. Alex put Kelly's leg over her shoulder, letting her open her legs wider for Alex to lavish her body with attention as the nectar that flowed from her body covered Alex's face and lips.

**. . . .**

It was like electricity racing up Kelly's spine as the pleasure course through her body. She pressed her cunt closer into the stimulation of Alex's mouth.

"Alex!" Like a free fall in a crescendo, Kelly exclaimed as she felt the swirl of tension in her body, release, gushing on to her girlfriend's face. She found herself being loud and messy and shaking.

The darkness behind the blindfold burst with fireworks as the aftershock of pleasure chased her first high. Alex moved back up Kelly's body to kiss her on the lips. The taste of herself and the after taste of herself on Alex's lips was...soothing.

"I love you." Alex whispered. She reached up pulling the blind fold and untying it to look at Kelly in the eyes.

"Wow." Kelly breathed out.

"Yes. Wow indeed. You're so sexy when you let yourself indulge. "

For the first time in a while, as Alex held her, Kelly felt the stress and uncertainty leave her as Alex collected her vulnerability and put her back together. Being vulnerable, like love making, was its own type of dessert after all.

**FIN**

Thanks for reading. Please leave Questions, comments, kudos or constructive criticism. 


End file.
